


Спасите (Дирка Джентли) Тодда Бротцмана

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Дирка нужно спасать - всегда. Но кто спасет Тодда?





	Спасите (Дирка Джентли) Тодда Бротцмана

Иногда Тодд на полном серьезе задумывается, а не надеть ли ему на Дирка ошейник с медальоном, где будет выгравировано: «Спасите Дирка Джентли и позаботьтесь до прихода Тодда Бротцмана. Или звоните по телефону – дальше, конечно же, номер Тодда». Или сразу стоит написать адрес, куда нужно доставить пропажу в целости и сохранности, если по каким-то причинам Тодд не сможет сразу забрать.  
Ситуации, когда Дирк просто исчезает в неизвестном направлении, случаются пугающе часто. После этого обычно раздается звонок, и растерянный голос холистического детектива сообщает: «Тодд, я в задумчивости, потому что не знаю, где нахожусь и как сюда попал. Забери меня, пожалуйста». Бывает, когда в голосе прорезается паника и страх: «Тодд, я… я… Господи, где я? Тодд, приходи быстрее!». Или в трубке звучит искренне удивление: «Я стою на палубе какой-то яхты. Кажется, меня уносит в открытое море. Тодд, ты мог бы помочь?». Но самые страшные звонки для Тодда, когда сквозь треск и шум в динамике раздается всего одно сдавленное, короткое слово: «Помоги». Тогда страх холодной волной прокатывается от затылка до кончиков пальцев, в груди всё холодеет, и Тодд, не разбирая дороги, несется в неизвестном направлении, потому что Дирк в беде, потому что Дирк позвал. И самое удивительное в этом всём, что Тодд каждый раз находит своего холистического детектива. Один раз Джентли оказался почти на самой верхушке сосны в национальном заповеднике штата Вашингтон. И они оба не любят обсуждать эту тему.  
Чаще всего Тодд успевает помочь и защитить. Он идеальный ассистент, по искреннему убеждению Дирка. Но бывают моменты, когда Тодд ничего не может сделать, оказывается бессилен - тогда Дирк попадает в больницу. И Тодд ненавидит это всей душой, потому что каждый раз сердце замирает, когда он видит очередную рану на теле друга. Сколько шрамов скрывает его желтая куртка? Тодд запрещает себе об этом думать, когда в очередной раз забирает бледного, потрепанного Дирка из больницы. И он зол на вселенную с её дурацкими замыслами и безразличием. А больше всего зол на себя, потому что не справился, не успел, не помог.  
Спасать Дирка – это призвание Тодда Бротцмана. Или работа? Или долг? А может быть обычное человеческое желание. Ведь людям свойственно защищать тех, кто им дорог. Казалось бы, простая и понятная мысль. Но сам Тодд очень удивляется, когда безоружный Дирк встает на пути у разъяренного призрака, питающегося эмоциями, и прикрывает его. Кажется, призрак тоже удивляется, потому что зависает в паре метрах от пола и пялится на холистического детектива своими пустыми глазницами. Дирк в свою очередь сверлит его взглядом и не собирается отступать. До Тодда запоздало доходит, что Дирк зол как черт только потому, что у призрака хватило наглости швырнуть Тодда через всю комнату. Это было первой ошибкой призрака. Второй ошибкой стала попытка высосать эмоции Дирка. О, Дирку было чем поделиться! Через пять секунд причина их проблем лопнула как воздушный шарик, не выдержав напора холистического детектива.   
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дирк, опускаясь на колени перед оторопевшим Тоддом. – Он не ранил тебя?  
\- Всё в полном порядке, - как-то заторможено сообщает Тодд и садится, опираясь на плечо Дирка.  
\- У тебя кожа на виске содрана.  
\- Пустяк, - отмахивается Тодд и осторожно касается пальцами ссадины. Случались с ним травмы и похуже.  
\- Погоди-ка, у меня есть пластырь, - и Дирк роется в карманах куртки, чтобы извлечь на свет пластырь с фиолетовыми котятами. Потом осторожно берет Тодда за подбородок и бережно заклеивает рану, разглаживая пластырь легкими, едва ощутимыми движениями. Тодд смотрит в глаза Дирка и замирает.  
\- Спасибо, что всегда спасаешь меня, - улыбаясь, говорит ему Дирк и продолжает смотреть так нежно, что сердце сладко замирает в предвкушении. Его пальцы по-прежнему на подбородке Тодда.  
\- Не за что, - на автомате отвечает Тодд и тянется к Дирку. В голове мелькает простая и ясная мысль: «А вот меня уже не спасти». Их губы встречаются.


End file.
